Tamper-proof container closures are not new per se. Prior closures generally of the type to which the present invention relates are shown in the patents listed below.
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Underwood 2,544,969 03/13/51 Glensky 2,705,085 03/29/55 Glensky 3,439,825 04/22/69 Rohde 3,480,171 11/25/69 ______________________________________
These patents show prior closures or seals made of aluminum which are adapted to be assembled over the bottle finish by crimping a lower edge of the aluminum seal under a peripheral flange or bead on the bottle finish below the discharge opening therein and incorporate some type of actuating tab and scoring to facilitate removal of the seal when it is desired to gain access to the contents of the container. These prior closures while generally effective for the purposes intended, nevertheless, have some disadvantages or drawbacks particularly in so far as the tamper-proof characteristics.